


Being a Father — Быть отцом

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Он должен был двигаться дальше. Она этому его научила.





	Being a Father — Быть отцом

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для конкурса на fanfics.me  
> Благодарность моей бете.
> 
> Зарисовка об отце. О том, как иногда трудно понять себя и как часто дети учат чему-то.

Он был отцом.

Был, есть и будет, правда, он понял это не сразу. После смерти Мэри он вообще мало что понимал. Он знал, что он отец и... впрочем, на этом всё и закончилось. 

Если бы кто спросил, когда Рози начала лепетать свои первые слова, он не ответил бы, ведь об этом ему сказала Молли, которая за ней присматривала. 

О том, что Рози с энтузиазмом зовёт «мисиха», ему восторженно рассказала миссис Хадсон, с гордостью продемонстрировав запись на телефоне однажды вечером, когда Джон и посапывающая в коляске Рози зашли к ней на чай. О том, что миссис Хадсон вообще видится с Рози, он тоже узнал от неё же. 

Со смерти Мэри минуло два месяца. И это был всего лишь второй или третий раз, когда он решился шагнуть за порог 221б по Бейкер-стрит. 

Если бы кто спросил, когда Рози сделала первые шаги, он не смог бы ответить, потому что его не было рядом; в тот день у него была трудная смена, и он проехал нужную остановку метро, оказавшись на конечной. Когда он пришёл, Рози уже спала, а вернись он всего-то получасом раньше...

Её первый день рождения, куда он собрал всех, кто был ему важен и дорог.

Позднее всё начало возвращаться в свою колею, он-Шерлок-расследования, только к ним прибавилась и Рози, но теперь он был всегда рядом и видел её первые успехи и падения, её попытки произнести имя Шерлок и хмурое личико, когда у неё не получалось. Теперь он знал, что она не любит варёную морковь и обожает по утрам, во время завтрака, совать пальцы в малиновый джем, а потом задорно смеяться, размазывая его по столу, сидя на своём стульчике. 

Джон видел, как крепли её шаги, и вот она уже хохочет, сидя на велосипеде, вереща о том, что он её не поймает, — хотя так оно обычно и было, в то время как Шерлок делал это с невероятной легкостью. Вот детский сад, школа, первый выпавший зубик и слёзы неразделенной любви, первые потери — им всем тяжело далась смерть миссис Хадсон, — споры с Шерлоком, что Солнечная система важна, первый экзамен — к гордости Джона, сданный с блеском. И вот его дочь уже выросла. 

И он, к своему стыду, осознал, как много он упустил тогда, в её самые первые месяцы, такие важные не столько для Рози, сколько для него самого. 

Рози показала ему, что нужно двигаться дальше, потому что ничто и никогда не стоит на месте. 

Рози всегда была его лучиком солнца, несмотря ни на что, она была его якорем, его смыслом двигаться дальше. И теперь, когда она уже выросла, теперь, когда казалось, он отпустил её в её собственную, взрослую жизнь, он мог только продолжить двигаться дальше, как было всегда.

Он не мог отмотать ничего назад, но он старался, всё это время старался не повторять своих ошибок. Ведь в первую очередь он был отцом, и этому его научила Рози.


End file.
